


That One Night

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Shots, Fire, Flaming body shots, Gen, Lots and lots of ANBU, MABU, Multi, Other, Revenge, So much trouble, Soooooooo much trouble, Stuborn Ninja, Underage Drinking, hangovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Characters: Anko, Iruka, Kotetsu & IzumoGuest starring: Orochimaru, The Hokage, Izumo's Grandmother, ANBU (lots of ANBU) & Random cute girlTimeline: When they were all around 14/15, before Anko is taken away by Orochimaru but After the Fox attackWarnings: Drinking and drunken silliness.Summary: This is the real true story of what happened the last time those four had a party without clearing it with everyone first *snickers*Notes: This has been on Fanfiction.net for a long time and I never posted it here, so just putting it here.





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side fic to Water Runs Red but you don't have to have read the big fic to enjoy this. It's just an answer to what happened that one time ...

______________That One Night

It is never good when you find yourself sitting on a bench in front of the Hokage’s office at 2 AM. Nothing good has ever come from a situation like that. Iruka sighed and glanced at the two ANBU guarding the door. They seemed so imposing, the white of their armor so stark. Maybe it was too much alcohol making his vision weird. Maybe it was the near death experience he just had. He glanced next to him. For once, Kotetsu was quiet. The other boy was staring down at his sandals. Iruka glanced at his own bare feet, he hadn’t had a chance to grab his sandals before being dragged here.

Izumo was on the other bench. The boy looked paler than normal, and like he was going to throw up. Iruka knew it wasn’t from drinking, he knew only one thing caused the young Kamizuki to look like that. If enemy shinobi knew his teammate's weakness, they could get almost anything from him. The boy’s grandmother had been summoned and was in the Hokage’s office right now. Izumo was sitting there in abject terror, not of the Hokage … of his grandmother.

Anko was next to him. She had a hickey on her neck and her hair had some bits of plant life in it. She kept trying to brush the offending leaves out of it, but every time she moved, she glanced around. She was pale and quiet too. She started glancing around and Iruka felt a flare of chakra from her.

One of the ANBU turned to them, “Don’t any of you even think of going anywhere.”

Iruka started to giggle. When he heard himself giggle, he started to giggle harder. When the ANBU looked at him, he couldn’t help himself and put his hands to his head almost laughing. Izumo looked at him like he was crazy, but Kotetsu started to laugh.

Anko gave a little chuckle, “We are in such deep shit.”

Iruka laughed, “I thought I was dead, the look on your sensei’s face.” He smiled at Anko, the copious amounts of alcohol they had all consumed making this much funnier than it was.

Kotetsu snorted, “You mean when he ran in and was like ‘what hell are you doing lighting my student on fire.’”

Anko clutched her sides trying not to laugh too hard, “Iruka, I can’t believe you answered him.”

The boy’s scar stood out even more with the blush on his face, “Well, I didn’t think he knew what a body shot was.” He turned to the ANBU guards, “Do you think Orochimaru-sensei has ever done body shots?”

One of the ANBU snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough.

Izumo moaned, “My grandmother is going to kill me, I can see it now. How did I let you talk me into having a party at my clan’s place?”

Kotetsu sniggered, “I think it involved inviting that blonde Genin one year behind us, you know the one that causes you to walk into trees.”

Iruka laughed, “And then blame the tree for jumping out in front of you”

Izumo sighed, “They broke it up with ANBU! ANBU for kami sake!” He buried his face in his hands, “I had just convinced her to dance with me when suddenly squads, not squad, squads of ANBU come streaming over the wall.”

The one ANBU guard cleared his throat, “You have over five hundred people there, of course, it took more than one squad.”

Kotetsu was counting using his fingers, “How did we have enough to drink for that many people but we live in a shithole efficiency apartment?”

Iruka shrugged, “We had enough alcohol because we live in a shithole.”

Anko nodded, “Your guys’ apartment is a shithole.”

Iruka turned to her, “Look who’s talking, Miss I haven’t cleaned since I graduated the academy.”

Kotetsu giggled, “Stop fighting, the important thing is the party was a fucking success.”

Iruka laughed, “I am so drunk.”

Anko blinked at Iruka, “You’re drunk? I let you light my stomach on fire and you’re drunk?”

Iruka giggled harder at her look, “I promised to kiss anywhere I burned.”

Anko hissed, “My panties smell like vodka thanks to you.”

The normally stoic ANBU guards were trying very hard not to laugh. As the three boys turned to Anko.

\---- Notes ---

Sorry, I had to write this. The thought was just too funny. Remember underage drinking and lighting alcohol on fire are BAD and should not be done under any circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will post at some point in the next few days lol


End file.
